


别责备我，都是人见人打的狗啊

by paristhepilot



Series: 肮脏的成人童话 [1]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, M/M, axl for sure, but other ppl is totally okay, i dont give a fuck who you are imaging, illusion, it can be everyong
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paristhepilot/pseuds/paristhepilot
Summary: "疼痛与快感必须是相辅相成的，怨恨与爱情根本就是一回事。"您想带入谁都没关系，是slash的车，带入咳嗽肯定是O鸡掰K，特别坏，很变态的一辆车。又磕药又酗酒，都不是真实的。





	别责备我，都是人见人打的狗啊

你看着他把手塞进那条紧得像是一层皮的裤子里，他然后躺倒在床上，之前吞下的一把药片让你口干舌燥，你错不开眼珠地瞧，眼眶酸涩生疼。他撑腰抬起屁股，撕开皮裤裹在腰上的布料，然后扭动着身体，艰难而干涩地钻出裤子。蟒蛇蜕皮，新长出的鳞片青涩地反光，像个第一次脱去衣服，露出柔软乳房和屁股的雏儿。蟒蛇的皮还没完全蜕掉，他只脱掉半边裤子。但蛇已经蠕动出洞穴，留下被扯破的、半透明的蛋白质缠绕在冰凉而滑润的躯体上。角蛋白从没活过，蠕动着的尾巴确实鲜活肉体的一部分，它灵活地从蜕皮的破洞中滑出去，他纤细而性感地小腿平放在黑色的皮裤之间，柔嫩的皮肤上裹着黑色的皮料，强烈的反差让你想要将皮裤胡乱捆在他的脚踝上，死死打一个结，让他在你手下扭动着挣脱，挺起身子又狠狠摔回到床上，他哪里都不能去。  
这样的想法让你想要勃起，但那些操蛋的药片强迫你的阴茎疲软地躺在两腿之间，或者你已经射了，你也分不清，但你知道你必须要把它捅进一个温暖的洞里，但你起都起不来，床上的又是他。  
皮裤最后被他踹下床。  
他翻了个身，膝盖着地，屁股朝上地趴在了床上，你像是被人一拳打在喉咙上，他晃晃悠悠地、缓慢地向前爬，膝盖往前挪，屁股跟着一起扭，他喝下的酒比你嗑下的药还猛，但他勃起了，你有的就只是一块软肉。  
他在台上就勃起了，你从侧面清楚地看到他裆部鼓鼓囊囊地顶在电吉他上，独奏的时候，他跟着鼓点往前蹭，用滑棒扫弦的动作就好像是他环住根部往前撸，你那时候就想把吉他狠狠压在他的阴茎上来回磨蹭，看着他在你的手下，当着成千上万的外人，跟着你的音乐，射在自己的裤子里，射在他宝贝的吉他上。而当他把话筒吞到嘴里的时候，吉他就好像是他长在体外的性器官，这种想法让你想要一把抓过他的电吉他，扯断它的每一根琴弦，再把每块木头都砸个粉碎，你想要他破碎，更想要自己一起碎，你想要自己的血液渗进琴板里，顺着电路直接灌进他的喉咙里，把他填满，从他的牙缝往外流。  
他往前爬的时候，你看不到他的阴茎，却能看到两瓣紧实的屁股，而你又看到一条蛇拱开那块肉，挤进他的体内，而他只是狗一样往后撅屁股，让那玩意钻得更深。操他妈的海洛因，但你好爽，你肚子又热又紧，脑子像是一滩融化了的蜡，黏黏糊糊。当他转过身一屁股坐在枕头上时，那根东西就正对着你，他又扭了两下身子，把自己安顿舒坦后一把握住了他的家伙，发出一声满足的叹息，你却只看到那条蛇把自己完完全全地埋进了他的屁股里，而他舒服地直哼哼。  
他低下头的时候，他黑色的卷发遮住了他的大半张脸，你只能看到他饱满的下嘴唇，像是一颗成熟的浆果，等待着谁把它攥在掌心，挤出粘稠而甜腻的汁液。你突然抓心挠肺地想要知道如果你一口咬破了那块细嫩的皮肤，满满吸上一口他下唇的血液，他是会一拳打在你的颧骨上，还是呻吟着躺倒在他两腿之间。  
哆哆嗦嗦的呻吟从那厚实的嘴唇中发出来，他攥着他的阴茎，快速地撸动，整个人蜷缩起来，尽可能地靠近那根阴茎。而你又看到一条姜红色的蛇缠绕他的小臂，勒紧他的大腿，裹在他的阴茎上，蛇张开嘴，吞下他的阴茎，细长的身子被它嘴里的家伙撑得圆滚，它往下蠕动，企图吃下更多，最后牙齿插进根部。你看到他疼得绷直了身子，整个人痉挛地颤抖，他张着嘴无声地尖叫，像是被抽了真空。蛇张嘴又合上，再张嘴又合上，性交一样地用牙齿侵犯他的阴茎，同时蛇又被他的阴茎撑得生疼，你下颌酸痛。  
疼痛与快感必须是相辅相成的，怨恨与爱情根本就是一回事。你早就放弃了对自己的掌控，任凭自己淹死在过于猛烈的情感中，你上不来气，嘴里都是自己的碎骨，但你有海洛因，还有给他的酒精。只要这样继续下去，只要你吃掉他，再吃掉你自己，你就能永远拥有情感。  
你坏透了。  
你再一次感受到自己是在他把手伸向后面的时候，那条蛇还在他的屁股里，你突然记起，但很快，蛇就被他自己的手指头真真实实地替代了。他把食指塞了进去，发出一声噎住的声音，他另一只手还握着自己的阴茎，他现在肩膀顶在床头，脚踩在床垫上，大半个身子悬在半空中，他又加进了一根手指，用两根手指操自己，你手脚冰凉，四肢发麻，就好像是看了一部血腥的B级片，在美女主角被砍掉头的时候兴奋了起来。  
他转着手腕在自己的屁股里摸索，发出的声音又痛苦又甜蜜，你想要更多，你想要在下一首歌中还原这段呻吟。当他找到自己的前列腺时，他开始反复地摩擦，手指进进出出。另一只手只是温暖地握住阴茎，他全部精力都放在了自己的屁股里，直到他突然瘫了下去，像是承重墙在地震中轰然倒下，天花板把家具砸了个稀烂。他射出的精液沾到了他的头发上，黏住了一缕头发，他没发现，直接倒在了床上，精液就粘在了他的脸颊上，黑色卷曲的头发盖住了他潮红的皮肤，也让白色的粘液异常显眼。  
他浑身酒气地昏了过去，而你还坐在地上。  
游戏结束了，你输得一塌糊涂，两腿间一片潮湿，你既不知道自己什么时候硬的，也不清楚是什么时候射的，只觉得一直在高潮。

**Author's Note:**

> 看完觉得爽了请来找我聊天，好吗？！！！


End file.
